


Nighttime

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Control, Possibly Exhibitionism/Voyeurism between partners in a committed relationship, References to Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Somewhat Subtle Kink Negotiation, Sub!Yuri Plisetsky, Vague Infantilization, tentative Dom!Kasuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri learns one of his lovers' nighttime routines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

Victor looks at Yuuri calculatingly, and Yuuri feels a little like Victor can see right through him. “Yurio, do you want some warm milk before bed?” Victor asks casually.

Yuri looks for a moment as though he’s considering it, glancing somewhat uncertainly at Yuuri. “Yes, please,” he says at last, sounding _shy_ in a way that stuns Yuuri.

“Yurio, are you feeling shy because Mommy is here?” Victor asks gently.

“No!” Yuri denies hotly, although his face is red.

Victor chuckles, taking Yurio into his arms and placing a kiss on the blond’s forehead, then his lips. “Don’t worry, baby, Mommy loves everything about you. This won’t change his mind.” Victor looks over Yuri’s head at the Japanese man standing frozen, eyes encouraging him to say something.

“Of course not,” Yuuri murmurs, surprised to find he’s fairly certain it’s true. 

Some tension Yuuri hadn’t even noticed slips from the blond’s shoulders then. “Daddy, I want milk,” he affirms demandingly, turning in Victor’s arms so his back is to the silver-haired man’s chest and looking up at him. Victor laughs, slipping his hands down to the hem of Yuri’s shirt and pulling it up over the boy’s head. Then he directs Yuri’s hands to the edge of the blond’s pants.

“Can you show Mommy your toy?” Victor asks, arms wrapped around Yuri’s stomach, eyes wicked with promise as he looks at the black-haired man across from them.

Yuri’s blush flares again and he looks away, but he pops the button and unzips his jeans, shoving his pants and his underwear down to his knees to reveal clear plastic and a flash of metal around his cock. Yuuri steps forward reflexively to look, running a finger along the curve of the plastic that traps the blond’s cock and wraps under his balls. The blond whimpers, following Yuuri’s finger with wide eyes as his cock twitches and swells under the plastic. He moans loudly when Yuuri dips his finger into the uncovered area over the boy’s slit, trembling in Victor’s hold. Yuuri pulls his hand back, startled, and blushes, looking at his lovers for feedback. Yuri looks a little weepy but is obviously enjoying himself, and Victor is smiling, so the Japanese man relaxes. 

“This is Yurio’s cock cage,” he explains, running a finger lovingly over the silver-colored lock at the top. “It keeps him from being a naughty boy and touching himself, and it helps him concentrate on things that _aren’t_ his cock, like skating. Isn’t that right, Yurio?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yuri replies obediently, making Yuuri’s erection twitch and Victor’s dick swell in approval.

“Yurio likes to drink milk when he can,” Victor continues, as though Yuri is not dripping precome and squirming in his arms as Yuuri listens to the silver-haired man’s explanation. “He can have it here after practice,” The Russian man murmurs, sliding one finger down the cleft of the blond’s ass, teasing his fluttering hole, “And here before practice,” he adds, slipping his other hand up to slide his middle finger into Yuri’s mouth. The boy takes it gratefully, sucking gently as Victor adds a second and third finger, stretching his lips out obscenely. “He also has to be milked every so often. Ah, but he doesn’t need to be milked when he’s not in his cage, and he doesn’t wear his cage all the time.” Yuuri’s dick is aching against the line of his pants, watching the silver-haired man tease the blond through the whole explanation. Yuri whimpers as Victor pulls his slick fingers away and presses both hands encouragingly against the boy’s ass, sliding his underwear and pants completely down and gesturing him towards the bed. “Go on, baby, let’s show Mommy how you take your milk.”

Yuri clambers out of his clothes and onto the bed, spread out on his hands and knees with his ass exposed as he looks desperately back at Victor and Yuuri. The silver-haired man leans in to kiss Yuuri gently, murmuring against his ear for him to sit on the bed beside their blond lover, a direction that the Japanese man dazedly follows. Victor sheds his clothes with an easy grace, reaching to grab a small plastic container from the black bag on the table. His younger lovers eye his hard cock voraciously as he approaches. Victor slicks his fingers with the liquid from the container, sinking them one at a time into Yuri’s ass and pulling them in and out slowly. Once three fit, he moves them in a steady, searching pattern until he hits Yuri’s prostate, making the boy jerk and moan. Yuuri watches in fascination as the silver-haired man mounts the blond, thrusting in and out as Yuri takes it quietly. Yuri’s cock is still twitching, swollen as much as it can be in the cage, but Yuri ignores it studiously, whimpering softly as he’s fucked.

“Our baby’s such a good boy, being so patient about getting his milk,” Victor praises, sharing a proud smile with Yuuri over the blond’s back. Yuuri’s cock twitches again, watching the uncharacteristically pliant obedience Yuri gives Victor as they fuck, even though the blond’s face is red with exertion. 

Victor thrusts get more forceful, rocking Yuri back and forth on his cock. “Such a good boy,” the silver-haired man murmurs, jerking erratically inside the blond. “Such an _obedient_ boy for Daddy, sitting nice and quiet while Mommy watches you get your milk.” Yuri flushes darker, glancing at Yuuri with overwhelming lust and the faintest hint of anxiety, and Yuuri leans down, gently taking the blond’s lips in his in reassurance. Yuri deepens it, kissing Yuuri frantically like he can absorb all of the black-haired man’s affection through one kiss. Victor comes looking at them, filling Yuri with warmth as Victor takes in the sheer affection between his lovers. Yuri follows, sobbing against his older lover’s lips as his caged cock pumps a few spurts of come against the sheets.

Yuuri _aches_ as he lets the blond’s lips go, surprised he hasn’t come untouched in his pants by now. Victor glances at Yuuri, encouraging him to speak up with warm eyes as Yuri rests, slumped almost against the bed.

“Yurio,” Yuuri begins softly, a little unsure of himself, “Would you like some milk from Mommy too?”

The blond perks up, looking longingly at Yuuri’s cock. “Can I?” he asks, voice gone sweet with a childlike innocence Yuuri doesn’t associate with the teen.

Yuuri smiles. “Of course, baby,” he replies, proud of the way his voice remains steady. He’s too hot with arousal to be very nervous as he takes off his shirt, fumbling his pants and underwear off to reveal his leaking cock. Victor pulls out slowly, and but for his steady hand around the base of Yuuri’s cock Yuuri would have lost it immediately at the sight of Victor’s come dripping down Yuri’s thighs, Victor flushed red beside him, and the blond’s face slack in contentment. “Thanks,” Yuuri murmurs, a little embarrassed, as Victor gently urges Yuri onto his back and guides Yuuri into their younger lover.

It’s overwhelming, the warm, soft heat of Yuri and the slick slide of Victor’s come around Yuuri’s cock. He knows he won’t last long, thrusting deep into Yuri as the blond lays relaxed underneath him, but when he looks up and finds Victor staring at him, eyes soft with absolute contentment as his younger lovers fuck, his orgasm washes over him as he jerks helplessly inside of the blond. Yuri doesn’t seem to mind, sighing happily as Yuuri floods him with warmth.

“Daddy,” Yuri says as Yuuri moves to pull out. “Daddy, my-”

“Hush, hush, Daddy is getting your plug,” Victor replies easily, one hand pressing gently against Yuuri’s ass to keep him inside of the blond. Yuri quiets as Victor produces the blue plastic toy, letting Yuuri ease out of the blond before immediately pressing the toy in. Yuri makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a sigh as it goes in, laying lax against the bed.

“Our baby looks full,” Victor teases, sharing a wicked smile with Yuuri.

“Kisses,” the blond demands. “Then sleep.”

“Yes, yes,” Victor murmurs indulgently, leaning down to kiss Yuri gently. He takes a kiss from Yuuri too before he gets up, grabbing a cloth from the black bag to clean Yuri with as Yuri and Yuuri kiss.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Yuri whispers, blushing, not quite able to meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Of course, baby,” Yuuri replies, “If you need something, you can ask me now too, not just Daddy, all right?” With Yuri still placid, the black-haired man dares to run his fingers affectionately through the boy’s soft blond locks.

“Mmhm,” Yuri acknowledges drowsily.

Victor and Yuuri smile at each other before they put their sleepy baby to bed.


End file.
